


Cat naps

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just a cute thing, fluff?, just Gaara admiring his bf, this was really cute and self indulgent to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: Nothing was worth passing up for this.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Cat naps

Nights in Suna are dark. Dark and quiet, just the low whistle of the wind and maybe some lizards. Most of the houses in Suna are fitted with warm amber lights to compensate for this darkness that Suna seems shrouded by during moonless or cloudy nights.   


Gaara still stuck in his ways sleeps irregularly, napping when he can. Unless he’s truly tired which isn’t often.   


He’s never been this indecisive before, he has some paperwork that he could do to pass the time and let him nap in the morning, but  _ Lee _ is also in his bed. The moon has graced Suna with its presence tonight, the silvery light fading in and out through the window. 

Gaara’s desk is lit enough so he could work but the bed is far enough away that it won’t disturb Lee, not much disturbs Lee’s sleep anyway.

Gaara sighs into his pillow, Lee has his arms around him loosely. He could go over to the desk and come back but he  _ doesn’t _ want to, not right now. Not when Lee is warm and his expression so relaxed - which is a very rare thing.

Gaara can’t help but stare at his boyfriend, thick thick lashes sit against his cheeks, his hair askew - half from Gaara ruffling it early and half from Lee moving about whilst sleeping. 

Moonlight stretches over Lee’s face but he doesn’t seem to mind, it stretches far into the darkness of  _ their  _ room. 

Gaara can’t help but poke Lee's cheeks, his boyfriend is mostly determination, bravery and muscle but his cheeks are still a little bit soft despite it. He relishes in the act of squishing Lee’s cheek making weird one sided expressions, the simple touch of his fingers against Lee makes his fingertips tingle. 

"Mmm Gaara?" Lee has one eye open "what're you doing?" Lee aks, half smushed into one of the countless pillows on Gaaras bed

Gaara is still squashing Lee's cheek into his face, his mouth puckered like a fish "looking at you... sorry to wake you” he adds, he rubs his thumb against Lee’s cheekbone instead. Lee blinks slowly, the rest of Gaaras fingers curl against his chin. 

Gaara can’t help but smile in amusement at this half asleep Lee, he’s said he’s down to cuddle whenever but this is the first time Gaara has taken him up on it, Lee is cuddly in his sleep either way seeking out Gaara when he returns for a power nap before the sun rises.

Lee laughs softly, "you're so weird, mmm good weird... I love you" mumbles into Gaaras bare shoulder, Lee presses some lazy kisses into his collar bone.

Gaara exhales it always blindsides him when Lee is so sincere, he's always sincere but it won't not affect Gaara that way. Coming from half asleep Lee seems even more so.

Gaara runs his fingers through Lee's hair, unsurprisingly soft - Gaara keeps an eye on how much shampoo and conditioner they go through when Lee stays. 

Lee pulls him closer to him, hands snaking around his torso under their blankets. Lee mumbles something against Gaara’s skin that’s lost to the void of their room. Gaara sighs and relaxes in Lee’s arms, nothing was worth passing this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote, cute fluff for the soul. I am once again majoring in soft.  
This was haunting my drafts and I now have a reason to post it ^w^


End file.
